


Why Not Me?

by justawritter



Series: Fairytale [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor! Theseus Scamander, Pet Names, Ravenclaw! Reader, corny flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter
Summary: Theseus made it his goal to one day be with the Ravenclaw girl that caught his attention. Time and time again, he couldn’t help but ask, “Why not me?”
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Reader
Series: Fairytale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Why Not Me?

**━━━━━━•✦.✧.☾.✧.✦•━━━━━**

  
Theseus Scamander. The Golden Boy. The Prince of Gryffindor. If you went to Hogwarts between the years of 1899 to 1905, you most likely knew of Theseus. He was a model student. His personality not only reflected the traits of his own house but the other three as well.

He was witty and smart, yet creative and accepting of others’ individuality like a Ravenclaw. He was resourceful and determined, yet ambitious and showed signs of great leadership like a Slytherin. And finally, he was diligent and kind, yet showed great loyalty and modesty like a Hufflepuff.

Theseus was used to the attention, but he didn’t let it get to his head. That was until (Y/N) (L/N) came into the picture. 

The moment she beat him in Dueling in their third year, he made it his life goal to beat her. They compared scores and her marks were always higher- always.

Soon, their small academic competition began to expand and spilled into their banter. 

**~*~*~**

  
(Y/N) had overslept and missed breakfast due to studying the previous night. She walked into Potions, rubbing her eyes as she walked to her shared table with Theseus. Yawning, she sat on the stool and rested her head on her arms.

Theseus looked at her appearance. He felt two things. Firstly, he felt giddy. This made him want to do nothing but hold her in his arms. To brush the small baby hairs that escaped back into place. Secondly, he felt smug. Ravenclaw’s own “Brightest Witch of her House” had her bad days. So did he, but he would always deal with it on his own. Unfortunately, he acted on the latter feeling. 

He leaned in close to her, “Aw… Rough night, sweetheart?” 

(Y/N) raised her head slowly and gave a half-hearted glare at him. “What’s it to you, Pretty Boy?”

Theseus swore he felt his heart skip a beat. “Nothing. You just look a little out of it today, princess.”

“Shut it, Scamander.” She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, “Or I will hex you.”

**~*~*~**

  
By fourth year, they became the talk of the student body. Theseus was always by her side, studying or walking to their shared classes. You usually never saw one without the other unless the Gryffindors had quidditch practice or (Y/N) just wanted to be by herself to which she retreated to relaxing by a tree by the Black Lake.

One particular study session, they hadn’t noticed the time pass by. It was almost curfew and Madame Ainsley was making her last rounds.

“Theseus, we need to get out of here!” She whispered.

“What’s wrong, princess? You don’t want to be seen with me?” He joked.

“No, you dunce! It’s almost curfew!” She said, showing him her wristwatch.

His eyes widened as he stared at the time, “Then let’s get out of here before we get caught.”

“Aw, don’t want to ruin your reputation, huh Scamander?”

“Now’s not the time, (L/N),” Theseus said before taking hold of her wrist and running off, light on his feet as to not make a sound.

Though Theseus was fast and light on his feet, (Y/N) had good hearing and quick reflexes. She could hear the squeak of the handle the lantern made as Madame Ainsley inspected the rows. Quickly, she stopped at the end of the shelves, making Theseus jerk back.

(Y/N) pulled him back, essentially pinning him against the shelf. Her hands rested against the wood on either side of his torso. She leaned in close to him, leaving minimal space between them. 

Theseus was over the moon. “I-If you wanted to snog me, you could’ve asked instead of making up this ruse.”

(Y/N) looked up at him and put a finger to his lips. _‘Shut it,’_ was what she wanted to say. The squeaks of the lantern grew louder and (Y/N) leaned closer into Theseus’ chest.

Theseus looked down, admiring how close she was to him. He must’ve been dreaming because the (Y/N) he knew would never let him be this close to her. He hoped that she wouldn’t feel how fast his heart was thumping. Her scent was intoxicating. She smelled of old parchment, ink, and vanilla. 

Sadly the moment passed by too quickly and Madame Ainsley had passed by their row. Satisfied, (Y/N) pushed herself away from him and dusted off her robes. “Come on, Pretty Boy. Let’s get you home.”

From that night on, he wished for another moment like that. Where they could just be alone. From that night, he knew he loved her. Though he never wore his heart on his sleeve- at least he thought he didn’t.

Matthias Anderson, Theseus’ right-hand man, sat next to him at breakfast. He saw Theseus staring at the Ravenclaw table. Matthias lightly smacked the back of Theseus’ head. 

“Oi! What was that for?” Theseus groaned, rubbing the place of impact.

“If you’re going to stare, then take a picture. It lasts longer. Who are you lookin’ at anyways?”

“That’s none of your business,” Theseus said, taking another bite of his toast. 

“Oh, I see. You’re starin’ at the bird brains. Which one’s got your eye? Victoria Howard? She’s a catch.”

Theseus rolled his eyes as he nudged Matthias’ side. He swallowed before speaking, “No, that’s who you’re staring at.”

Matthias scanned that Ravenclaw table and smirked, “It’s (L/N) isn’t it? That girl you’re totally whipped for. Anyone with eyes can see that you love her.”

Theseus blinked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.” Matthias stood, “See you in Potions.”

**~*~*~**

  
The Yule ball was nearing quickly and Theseus didn’t have a date. Many girls had asked him, but he declined. Some ran away crying, others threw a box of chocolate at his chest in anger. Who knew chocolate boxes were so pointy?

He wanted to ask (Y/N) but just didn’t know how. He had many chances to ask her, but he chickened out at the last minute. Of all times for his Gryffindor bravery to leave him. 

After breakfast, (Y/N) waited outside the Great Hall for Theseus. She didn’t know why she did it. It just… felt right. Maybe it was out of habit? Possibly. But that answer didn’t satisfy her- she needed to get to the bottom of what she was feeling.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize the student standing in front of her. “Hey, (Y/N).” The student waved their hand in front of her face. “Hello?”

She flinched, taking a step backward. Her eyes were met with a green and silver tie. Ah, a Slytherin. (Y/N) looked up to see Arthur Simmons- a Slytherin prefect. What did a Slytherin prefect want with her?

Arthur took her silence as a sign to continue. “So, I was wondering if you’d go to the ball with me?”

Oh right. The Yule Ball that she still didn’t have a date for. (Y/N) gave him a blank stare. “Sorry, I already have a date.” No, she didn’t, but Simmons didn’t need to know that. 

“Well, whoever it is I’m probably better. Go with me instead, princess.” Arthur boasted as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

She cringed. She’d been called princess before, but only by Theseus. So why did it sound so wrong coming from someone else? 

“I’m sure you’re not deaf so I’m going to save my breath trying to explain why I’m not going with you. But I will tell you this. Even if I didn’t have a date, I wouldn’t be going with the likes of you and your pompous ass. Second, learn some common decency and learn how to accept rejection. Not everything will go your way.” She muttered before walking over to the doors of the Great Hall, just in time as Theseus walked out.

Word of (Y/N) having a date for the Yule Ball spread like wildfire. It didn’t take long for it to reach the ears of Theseus Scamander. He wanted to ask who her date was, but decided against it.

They were at the tree near the Black Lake, taking a study break. (Y/N) sighed as she skipped stones. The whole school knew that she had a date. She cursed herself for lying and with Yule Ball being a week away she didn’t know what to do.

Theseus could read her emotions like an open book. He could feel her stressing out from where he sat. He stood and made his way towards her. He gently wrapped his arms around her from behind.

(Y/N) jumped slightly, but relaxed as soon as she realized who it was. She could smell the mix of old parchment, cologne, and broom polish radiating off his robes. 

“Is this okay? You’re not gonna hit me, are you darling?” He asked, teasingly but with sincerity. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t doing anything she didn’t approve of. 

She nodded as she melted in his touch. “Usually I’d shove you off, but I’ll let it slide today, Salamander~”

A chuckle left his lips as he swayed from left to right. “Oh, you love me. Now, penny for your thoughts?”

(Y/N) swayed with him, creating a slow tempo. “I… I lied to Simmons. I don’t have a date. I just made it up so he’d leave me alone. I wish I could take it back.”

Theseus hummed and rested his chin on her shoulder. “All is said and done. You can’t go back on what your word. You need a date, right?” He paused. “So why not me?”

**~*~*~**

  
Yule Ball finally came and everyone was desperate to find out who (Y/N)’s date was. How they didn’t assume it was Theseus was a mystery to them. 

(Y/N) walked down the stairs with a formal navy blue tulle dress with matching blue heels. Her hair was in a braid crown with some baby hair hanging loose from the sides. Those still in the corridor waiting for their dates looked at her in awe. Whoever her date was one lucky guy. 

Matthias was waiting with Theseus when he saw (Y/N) walk down the stairs. “Oh shit…”

“What now, Matthias?”

Matthias turned Theseus around by his shoulders. Theseus gasped. _‘She looks exactly like a princess…’_ He thought. If he could, he’d cry right then and there.

(Y/N) gave bashful smiles and subtle waves to her friends as she made her way over to Theseus. She took a look at him, a full tux with a shiny red tie. His hair was styled, but she preferred his regular style. 

“Take a picture, (L/N). It lasts longer~” Matthias teased before Theseus shooed him away. 

(Y/N) gave Theseus a smirk. “You clean up nicely… You know… for a salamander~” She teased as she pinned the boutonniere on the left side of his suit.

Theseus scoffed playfully, “Well you didn’t need to put on a fancy dress to be a princess. To me, you’ll always be a princess.” He said as he slipped the corsage onto her left wrist.

_Having a date to Yule Ball may have been the best lie (Y/N) ever told._

**~*~*~**

  
After graduating from Hogwarts, Theseus, and (Y/N) went into the Auror training program. After three years, they became official Aurors and were welcomed into the Ministry family.

All was well until Theseus was being sent to the front lines in the Muggle War, not only to fight for the muggles but also for the Wizarding World as well. 

For five years he was away and the only reassurance she got that he was alive was his letters. He tried to write weekly, but it decreased to monthly then every three months. All she wanted was for him to come home, but she always knew that Theseus was a hero at heart.

When news spread that the war was over and that their soldiers were coming home, (Y/N) ran out of the Ministry Headquarters and straight to the docks. Her eyes scanned for the man she loved- Her friend. She was looking for her friend.

As they spotted each other, they ran straight into each other’s arms. Theseus pulled away slowly and he acted before he could think. He gently kissed her lips, his calloused hands cradling her cheeks. 

(Y/N) was shocked at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. This is what it was. Love. She was absolutely in love with Theseus Scamander.

They slowly pulled away and stared at each other, not caring about the noise or their surroundings. The world didn’t matter. At that moment, it was only them. “You don’t know how long I wanted to do that…” Theseus whispered.

“Me too…” She checked her wristwatch. “I’m supposed to be on lunch right now…”

Theseus smiled, “I could use lunch right about now as well… Why not me? I’ll take you to lunch.”

(Y/N) smiled back at him, holding his hand and interlocking their fingers. “It’s a date, Sergeant Salamander.”

**~*~*~**

  
Their relationship blossomed and it was like a fairytale come true for (Y/N). Just because they started dating, didn’t mean their banter stopped. If anything, it continued. Like all news, traveled far and fast. They both received letters from old peers and even some of their old professors congratulating them.

A couple of years later, (Y/N) and Theseus were having dinner, celebrating an anniversary. He purposefully dropped his fork on the ground and he took that opportunity to get down on one knee and pull out a small box. 

“W-What are you doing, Salamander?” She stuttered.

“Listen to me, princess. I hope this story never ends. There are times I nearly cry because I can’t believe you loved me back. You make me weak, I don’t know why. But if there’s one thing I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So (Y/N),” He opened the box to reveal a ring. “Why not me?”


End file.
